The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp capable of varying its light distribution.
Vehicular headlamps reflect light from light sources forwardly to emit low or high beams. Two light sources or two light source bulbs are commonly used to switch between low and high beams.
However, a single light source may be used in switching beams and this is particularly the case with a two-lamp headlamp, which uses a single discharge bulb.
A movable shade that blocks light from a single light source can be used to switch between low and high beams. The shade is moved between two positions by a shade driving unit, blocking the light from the light source in different degrees.
The shade moving mechanism of the shade driving unit is somewhat concealed by providing the shade driving unit below the light source and by providing a fixed shade close to the front area of the movable shade. The shade moving mechanism is further concealed by fixing a shade fitting leg at a lower portion of a reflector of the headlamp.
However, a substantial portion of the shade moving mechanism is visible from either side of the fixed shade, even from a laterally shifted viewpoint from the front of the lamp.
Further, the fitting leg structure screwed to the reflector from the front side can be visible externally from the lamp. Also, the fixed shade can degrade the external appearance of the lamp.
The above conditions would be generally true whenever a movable shade is used to block the light from the light source.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicular headlamp designed to vary the light distribution of the headlamp by moving a shade, and, at the same time, to improve the external appearance of the lamp.
The present invention relates to a novel reflector that accomplishes the above object.
A vehicular headlamp according to the invention comprises a light source, a reflector for reflecting light from the light source forward, a movable shade, disposed in front of the light source, for shading part of the light incident on the reflector from the light source, and a shade driving unit for moving the movable shade between at least two positions where the degrees of shading are different.
The shade driving unit is provided below the light source. A fixed shade for covering the movable shade is provided close to the front of the movable shade.
A fixed shade-leg fitting projection and a pair of lateral upright wall members extending backward from the projection are formed below the movable shade and below the light source.
The light source should not be limited to any specific kind. It can be a discharge light bulb or more specifically an incandescent bulb such as a halogen bulb.
The movable shade can be of any kind capable of shading part of the light incident on the reflector from the light source bulb. It is not limited to a specific configuration.
The movable shade can assume other positions besides a position for forming either a low or high beam light distribution pattern.
The shade driving unit should be designed to move the shade at least between two positions. The shade driving unit can include a solenoid or a pulse motor. Further, the shade driving unit may pivotally or linearly move the shade. Other motions are also within the scope of the present invention.
As long as the projection is capable of mounting the leg of the fixed shade, it should not be limited to a specific size or configuration. Also, the upright wall member is also not limited to a specific size or configuration as long as it is formed to extend from the projection.